Thomas and Friends the Magical Railroad Adventure Quests
About Thomas & Friends: '''The Great Railway Rescue' ''is a CGI-animated special coming out in theaters and on DVD in 2017. The movie will take place during Season 21, and as such features the debuts of many new characters and the reintroduction of several others, including the rest of the Pack, BoCo, and Stepney. It will be the sixth special to be animated by Arc Productions. Plot Thomas is shunting trucks at Knapford Yards when Percy, now impatient, whistles at him to make him stop. Thomas asks him if he is whistling to tell him something about Sodor's anniversary party, and Percy says that that is the exact reason, causing Rosie to come over. She confuses the party for her own, and asks Thomas what he has for her. Thomas corrects her by saying he and Percy are to take a parcel from where they are to the Fat Controller's mansion. Rosie decides to come along and keep the parcel a secret, and the two other engines agree. Percy adds in that he enjoys delivering the mail, and that this is a perfect opportunity for him. When the three engines come across Wellsworth, Rosie begins to ask Thomas if they are at Topham Hall yet. Thomas says they aren't, until Percy spots it upon nearing a bend. Inside the mansion, Stan, one of the Fat Controller's bodyguards, is telling him to take a blindfold off of his face to greet the engines outside. When all of them come out, the Fat Controller is surprised to see an life-size stone statue of him in front of his eyes. The others congratulate him and offer him the statue, and Edward thanks the three engines for giving their own controller a present of his own. English voice cast *John Hasler as Thomas (UK) and Rheneas (UK/US) *Joseph May as Thomas (US) *Keith Wickham as Edward/Henry/Gordon/James/Percy/BoCo/Harold (UK), the Fat Controller (Sir Topham Hatt)/Dowager Hatt/Stan/Skarloey/Sir Handel/Stepney/Salty/Harvey/Den/Stafford/Bertie/Bert/Captain/Ned/Steve (UK/US) *Rob Rackstraw as James (US), Toby (UK), Nigel/Flynn/MontyLarry/Stephen Hatt (UK/US) *Kerry Shale as Henry/Gordon/Harold/Kevin/'Arry (US), Diesel/Max(UK/US) *Christopher Ragland as Percy/Trevor (US) *Steven Kynman as Duck/Peter Sam/Dart/Paxton/Slip Coach (UK/US), Porter (UK), Butch (US) *Joe Mills as Donald/Douglas/Oliver/Toad/Alfred (UK/US) *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill/Ben/Slip Coach (UK/US) *Matt Wilkinson as Spencer/Kevin/Butch/Scruff/Stanley/Rocky/'Arry/Cranky/Nelson/Farmer McColl (UK), Rusty/Owen/Merrick/Diesel 10/Winston (UK/US) *Glenn Wrage as Cranky/Spencer/Ferdinand/BoCo (US) *Teresa Gallagher as Emily/Carly/Samantha (UK), Rosie/Daisy/Belle/Mavis/Annie/Clarabel/Judy/Lady Hatt/Bridget Hatt (UK/US) *Tara Strong as Lady (UK/US) *Jules de Jongh as Emily (US) *Miranda Raison as Millie (UK/US) *Tom Stourton as Duncan and Rex (UK/US) *Michael Legge as Luke (UK/US) *Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney, Buster (UK/US) and Murdoch (UK) *David Bedella as Victor (UK/US) *Togo Igawa as Hiro (UK/US) *Nathan Clarke as Alfie (UK/US) *Jonathan Forbes as Connor (UK/US) *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin, Molly and a Slip Coach (UK/US) *David Menkin as Porter/Jack (US) *William Hope as Edward/Toby/Whiff/Rocky/Farmer McColl (US), Bert (diesel) (UK/US) *Tim Whitnall as Timothy/Mike/Jerome/Duke/Reg/Oliver (UK/US) *Eddie Redmayne as Ryan (UK/US) *Kate Harbour as Madge (UK/US) and Miss Jenny (UK) *Lorelei King as Miss Jenny (US) *Cree Summer Francks as Carly (US) *Tom Kenny as Murdoch (US) Bob (UK/US) *Dan Castellaneta as Pete (UK/US) *Hank Azaria as Spud (UK/US) *Grey DeLisle as Samantha (US) *Jack Black as Joe (UK/US) *Nigel Pilkington as Trevor (UK) *Daniel Radcliffe as Jerry (UK/US) *Tress MacNeille as Jennifer (UK/US) *Owen Wilson as C632 (UK/US) *David Holt as Liam (UK/US) and Rocky (US) Narrator(s) * Mark Moraghan (UK/US; main sequence and as Mr. Conductor) * Ringo Starr (UK/US; dream sequence only) * Trevor Palczynski (US; dream sequence only) * Michael Angelis (UK; dream sequence only) Merchandise Books * Thomas & Friends: The Great Railway Adventure: The Junior Novelization * Picture book (3-D) * 2-in-1 picture book * Colouring book * Activity book Wooden Railway * Lady (reintroduction) * Stepney (reintroduction) * BoCo (reintroduction) * Pete the Diesel * Bob the Tank Engine * Steve the Ballast Spreader * Alfred * Jerry * Jennifer * Carly * Spud and Larry * C632 * Joe the Trailer Truck * Kelly and Nelson * Judy and Jerome's Rescue Operation * Rosie Rescue Set * Spud's Crop-Dusting Job Set Take-n-Play * Lady * Pete * Bob * Carly * Jerry * Jennifer * Spud * Nelson TrackMaster * Lady * Pete * Bob * Action-Packed Landslide Chase Trailers * Thomas & Friends: The Great Railway Rescue Teaser Trailer * Thomas & Friends: The Great Railway Rescue Movie Trailer Transcript Thomas & Friends: The Great Railway Rescue Transcript Video game trailer Thomas & Friends: The Great Railway Rescue Video Game Trailer Video game transcript Thomas & Friends: The Great Railway Rescue Video Game Transcript McDonalds Happy Meal Toy Commercial Thomas and Friends McDonalds Happy Meal wooden magnetic Toy Commercial (November 11, 2011) Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2012 Films